Lipitehsys
Lipitehsys, formally the Federated States of Lipitehsys, was an ancient nation that is located in the region of Bellum Malleum, and has resided in said region the longest. History Ancient History The first known human settlement in what is now Lipitehsys was approximately 95,000 years ago, and included some of the oldest stone tools and clay pots found in the world. These findings reflect a relatively intellectual society that traded between its tribes. The first instance of government was found to be approximately 45,000 years old, and was found in the form of a small palace near the outskirts of Lipitehsys City. The palace has since been refurbished and expanded and is now the Premier's Palace. World War I and II The Nation of Lipitehsys has an official policy of pacifism and rarely gets involved in wars, unless the sovereignity of Lipitehsys is threatened. During the Great War, the armed forces of Lipitehsys were not involved, except for destroying a German U-Boat that crossed from international waters into Lehysian waters. During World War II, Lehysian forces were sent to fight Nazi Germany, and an economic boycott was imposed on Germany while a military boycott was imposed on Imperial Japan. Interim Era After World War II, many Lehysian companies invested heavily in reconstructed Japan and the United Kingdom in an effort to help rebuild these nations, and as a result Lipitehsys has strong economic and political ties with Japan and the UK. Shortly after the war, Lipitehsys became a federation, and was made up of seven provinces, of which the Capital Area has the highest population while Caudal has the largest land area. Each Federal Province has its own provincial government which handles public services, tax collection, and maintaining infrastructure. During the Korean War, the Lehysian armed forces responded to the United Nations call to arms by sending the Navy and Air Force, but refused to put any Lehysian boots on the ground. Remarkably, not a single Lehysian life was lost during the Korean War, despite many transports being shot down and two ground attack aircraft being brought down. The Lehysian economy expanded massively during World War II, a result of having to supply the war effort. After the war, the economy continued to expand, albeit at a slower rate. The prosperity of the Lehysian economy continued through the 1970s Energy Crises and the 1973 Oil Crises in the United States allow Lipitehsys to pass the US in manufacturing power. When the nation's leader, Admiral General Haffaz Aladeen, died in 1989, the period of prosperity ended and was replaced with a period of great collective national grieving. The nation continued to decline until the present Premier was elected, and he reinstituted many of Aladeen's crown legislative pieces. Since the reinstitution, the period of decline has reversed and the nation now enjoys a period of prosperity. Lipitehsys was invaded by Nihilakh and Shady Dunes in an atrocious act of warfare that caught much of the world by surprise. While the world was dealing with the O'Shava rebellion, Nihilakh and Shady Dunes invaded to further their imperialist goals and to attempt to oppress the Lehysian people. This event led to the establishment of the Geruk Jaheed, an anti-Dunian terrorist group. Fall of Lipitehsys When Nihilakh and Norgite invaded Lipitehsys, the defence forces were overwhelmed and outnumbered, and pushed back, despite having the advantages of skill and equipment. Even after using chemical weapons, the aggressors could not be stopped, and Minister Sa'adatmahir proposed a treaty to them in conjunction with presenting the Lehysian City Act to the Senate. Reconstruction Upon adopting the proposal, Senate Resolution #2543, Lipitehsys restructured to become a city-state. Immediately upon adoption, Lehysian troops deployed to Lipitehsys City to ready it for the population. This included building the underground, and beginning work on new buildings. New technologies were installed to make the city electrically self-suffiecient, as well as other abilities. Rooftop gardens were made commonplace, and piezoelectric plates were installed, and a new tube was layed down. Also, all former Lehysian land become free territory except for the Capital Area. Government and Politics The Congress of the Federal Government of the Sovereign State of Lipitehsys consists of the Senate, and the People's House. The Senate introduces and modifies all legislative pieces, while the People's House votes on them, except for pieces concerning taxes, or foreign nations. The Executive Branch includes a Prime Minister, who heads the cabinet and handles internal issues, and a President, who handles foreign affairs. There are three main political parties, and many smaller ones. The three main parties arethe Libertarian Party, the Democratic Socialist Party, and the Federalist Party. The Federalist Party tends to be the most conservative, while the Democratic Socialist Party tends to be the most liberal. The Libertarian Party supports a wide range of legislation on both sides of the sprectrum. Lipitehsys is made up of seven provinces, of which the Capital Area has the highest population while Caudal has the largest land area. Each Federal Province has its own provincial government which handles public services, tax collection, and maintaining infrastructure. Demographics Language The official Lehysian language is Lehysian Spanish and is spoken by 95% of people residing in Lipitehsys. All official documents are in this dialect, and most other documents are as well. Coming in second is Commonwealth English, because of its partial compatibility of Lehysian Spanish. Along with these two languages, hundreds of others are spoken by minorities. Religion Lipitehsys is notable for having no state religion, and most Lehysians are athiestic or agnostic. However, there are large minorities of Christian groups and Islamic groups. Due to the Lehysian's strong relations with Japan, there is a sizable Japanese populatation and therefore a corresponding Shinto concentration. Hinduism is relatively rare is Lipitehsys, while Buddhism is uncommon, but not unknown. Military The Lehysian Military is one of the most advanced militaries in a world, despite its comparatively low military budget. This is achieved by not funding military research, not maintaining a nuclear arsenal, and having a small, yet highly trained force. Military research is wholly funded by the private sector, and in return, almost all military exports are legal. Lipitehsys Navy The Navy of the Federated States of Lipitehsys is one of the most advanced in the world, utilising the most current technologies available. Most of the Navy's ships are foreign ships that were sold, renovated, and introduced into service in the Lipitehsys Navy. A minority of ships are domestically built. Mostly, these are surface ships that were built with stealth capabilities. Notably, the Navy operates absolutely no aircraft, and relies on the Air Force to operate off Navy carriers and move supplies and troops. This requires a large amount of communication between the Lipitehsys Armed Forces, and enables the Lipitehsys Armed Forces to be more efficient. Lipitehsys Air Force the Air Force of the Federated States of Lipitehsys is at the foremost of the world's air forces, operating everything from stealth fighter jets and stealth UAVs to lumbering transport craft. The Air Force is transitioning from manned aircraft to aircraft utilising Artificial Intelligence in order to free up the budget so that a larger force may be fielded. The current aircraft in service include the F-3 Shadow and variants, the B-4 bomber, and the C-7 and C-31 cargo craft, as well as many other less prominent aircraft. Economy The Lehysian economy is a very diverse postindustrial economy with a large number of fish farms and a massive publicly owned conglomerate, known as Finyon, but formally Finyon Federal Industries, that owns everything from superstores under the Finyon Brand to Finyon Heavy Industries, which produces arms and vehicles for the government and nations abroad. The Finyon Industry is one of the most recognised brands in the world. The economy is large considering the nation's size and population, and is fueled by abundant natural resources, an advanced infrastructure, and a large private sector. In Lipitehsys, manufacturing is fairly common, despite a relative lack of space. Mariculture is the leading industry, while the leading service industry is education, which accounts for approximately 5% of the service industry workforce. Gambling is a major industry, and draws people from all over. The average household income in Lipitehsys is $47,960, low due to the fact that healthcare and many other services are provided by the government, resulting in higher taxes. Culture The Federated States of Lipitehsys is a very multicultural nation, home to various ethnicities, languages, and customs. Tradition Lehysian Culture Traditional Lehysian culture has been around for centuries and has barely changed over time. It is a collectivist culture that places great emphasis on respect. Food Many international chains that are prominant in other countries are absent in Lipitehsys. This is due to a preference on smaller restaurants, which tend to be healthier, and tastier. Lehysian food, Mexican food, and Asian foods are very popular, and are the most common establishments, but various other nationalities are also available. Sports In Lipitehsys, football is very popular, and played by a high percentage of Lehysians. Many Lehysians also enjoy that sport "Band", which involves marching around a parking lot at 8 AM. Popular Media and Philosophy In Lipitehsys, television does not have as big of an audience as in other nations. Many Lehysians spend their time doing other tasks, instead. However, movies are wildely popular and theatres are very common. Category:Nations